Sea Salt Ice Cream is the best!
by AkuCintaTulip-kun
Summary: "Pokoknya Sea Salt Ice Cream is the best!" Failed at sumarry. Please read it and review please m     m orz!


Author note: My first fict in this fandom XDD I hope u like it.

* * *

Sea Salt Ice Cream is the best!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts not belong to me! But I want Roxas to be my little brother *plakked*

Warning: Gaje, gayus, typo, abal, n the others freak things

* * *

Di pagi yang cerah di kota Twillight town, Roxas dan kawan-kawan sedang asik berkumpul di Usual Spot. Olette sedang asik mengerjakan pr liburan musim panasnya, Pence sedang menggerogoti permen-permennya, Hayner sedang kipas-kipas pake tangan, sementara Roxas Cuma ngowoh *?*.

"WOOOOO! PANAS!" Teriak si ketua geng a.k.a Hayner sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Kompak semua (Roxas, Pence, Olette) yang ada ditempat itu langsung koma lima minggu karena mencium bau keteknya Hayner.

"Panas-panas tapi bau nih!" Protes Roxas sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya,' seenggaknya ntu bau ilang dikit kek' batin Roxas. Hayner langsung pundung di pojokan.

"GUe kan nggak sebau itu…." Pundung Hayner. Olette menjadi iba.

"Iya, emang nggak sebau itu. Tapi lebih bau dari itu." Sepertinya author salah nulis kalau Olette itu iba. Mendengar kata-kata yang menusuk tersebut, Hayner makin pundung di pojokan.

"Tapi bener juga tuh kata si bos! Musim panas sekarang emang lebih panas!" Pence mengalihkan, perkataannya diiyakan oleh Hayner.

"Bener juga sih, biasanya cuma 27 derajat sekarang jadi 29 derajat." Ucap Roxas dengan gaya (sok) berpikirnya.

"Wuah! Tau dari mana lo kalau sekarang 29 derajat?" Hayner lebay.

"Ner, lo inget nggak kalo kita pernah beli thermometer yang digantung di pintu Usual Spot."

"Emang kita pernah beli ya?" Semua yang ada disitu (except Hayner) Bergubrak ria. Hayner garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"KAN LO YANG BELI!" Teriak Pence. Hayner menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Iya! Gue lupa!" Semua bergubrak ria lagi

* * *

-SSIC-

* * *

"Kalo panas-panas gini enaknya makan apa ya?" Gumam Olette. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara 'Ice Cream Magnum' dari radio yang ada di Usual Spot itu. Semua bersweatdrop ria.

"Jangan makanan, terlalu berat. Kalo gitu, panas-panas gitu enaknya minum apa ya?" Olette bergumam lagi. Tiba-tiba ada iklan Ice Cream Magnum lagi, semua tambah sweatdrop.

"Ice Cream kayaknya enak juga." Kata Olette sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba dari radio terdengar suara 'Horeee'. Semua Cuma ngowoh mendengar suara tersebut.

"Gimana? Mau beli Ice Cream apa?" Tanya Olette. Pence langsung menepuk kepalanya.

"Beli Ice Cream Magnum aja!" Usul Pence.

"Ice Cream keluaran walls yang baru itu ya? Kata temen-temen gue enak tuh!" Kata Roxas, padahal temen-temennya belum pada nyoba magnum juga.

"Iya! Bahan dasarnya katanya impor dari Australia!" Tambah Olette. Padahal author juga nggak tau *author digebukin readers*.

"Terus-terus! Coklatnya juga impor dari Belgium!" Pence menambahkan, padahal author baru liat iklannya sekali *author koma 5 tahun digiles rame-rame*. Hayner ngowoh sebentar.

"Belguim ama Autrali tuh dimana ya?" Semua bergubrak ria atas kebodohan(lebih tepatnya kebegoan) Hayner

* * *

-SSIC-

* * *

"Oke! Sudah diputuskan kita bakal beli Es krim Magma yang katanya enak ntuh!"Teriak Hayner keras-keras, padahal salah nyebutin nama merek.

"Ice Cream Magnum." Koreksi Roxas. 'Kayaknya magnum ama magma beda jauh deh'

"Wat eper! Yosh! Lari-lari ketempat es krim agnes go!" Teriak Hayner lagi (dan salah lagi), sambil berlari.

"Ice Cream Magnum, Ner." Koreksi Roxas lagi.

"Tunggu Hayner!" Teriak Olette sambil menarik keras bajunya Hayner sambil membatin 'Gue mesti cuci tangan pake sabun!'. "Duit buat beli Magnumnya mana?" Kata Olette sambil mengadahkan tangannya. Hayner langsung garuk-garuk kepala.

"Bener juga…. Roxas!" Teriak Hayner. Roxas langsung merasa keadaannya terancam.

"Sebagai bawahan gue yang baik hati, ganteng, rajin menabung, rajin belajar, patuh pada orang tua, dan tidak sombong. Loe yang bayarin beli es krim magnum ntuh!" Kata Hayner sambil merangkul Roxas.

"Mampus! Duit gue nggak akan cukup, bloon!" Roxas menjitak Hayner.

"Iya-iya, gue juga tau kalau lo itu kere. Gue emang kasian sih ama lo yang kere ini, lo jadi nggak bisa neraktir es krim. Ya apa boleh buat, biar Hayner yang kaya raya, baik hati, dan tidak sombong ini yang bakal bayarin." Hayner menghela nafas, pada hal dia sedang gambling(1). Roxas pun esmosi dikatain kere.

"Gue nggak kere kok! Oke, gue yang bayarin semuanya! Gue kan ganteng, baik hati, kaya raya, dan tidak sombong." Narsisnya Roxas kumat. Pence, Olette, dan Hayner langsung menghadiahi Roxas muntah berember-ember.

* * *

-SSIC-

* * *

"Woh! Pence! Lu lari yang cepet dikit kek! Kita udah nunggu berjam-jam tauk." Kata Roxas lebay, padahal dia Cuma nunggu 3 menit doang.

"Jiah! Belagu lu! Lari aja udah kayak cewek! Kesandung batu aja ampe jatohnya pake guling-guling segala!" Olette membongkar aib. Roxas langsung pundung sambil coret-coret tanah, memang kurang kerjaan.

"Dari pada banyak bacot, mending kita let go beli es krim!" Kata Hayner sambil berjalan masuk ke toko Ice Cream.

Kring~

Pintu toko yang terdapat bell di depannya berbunyi. Si penjaga toko menyambut Roxas dan kawan-kawan dengan senyuman ramah. Roxas dan kawan-kawan Cuma ngowoh dengan pandangan wong deso gimanaa gitu. Setelah ngowoh cukup lama, akhirnya nyawa mereka kembali kedunia *?*. Belakangan author ketahui kenapa mereka ngowoh dulu, ternyata mereka pengen ngadem dulu soalnya di toko Ice Cream tersebut ada ac. Kan enak pas panas-panas ngadem.

"Selamat datang, dek. Mau pesan apa?" tanya penjaga toko ramah.

"Misi, mbak! Mbak cantik deh!" Hayner digebukin oleh Roxas, Pence, dan Olette karena malu-maluin.

"Permisi, mbak. Saya mau beli Ice Cream Magnum 4." Kata Olette yang masih berada dijalan yang benar *?*. Lalu sang mbak penjaga toko masuk kedalam dan keluar sambil menggenggam 4 batang Ice Cream Magnum ditangannya.

"Ini dek. 4 Ice Cream Magnum rasa classic." Kata Mbak penjaga toko sambil menyerahkan 4 batang Ice Cream Magnum pada Olette. "Nggak beli Sea Salt Ice Cream nih dek?" tanya mbak penjaga toko itu. Olette menggeleng, "Yang neraktir kita lagi bokek, mbak." Roxas terlihat pundung sambil coret-coret lantai. Mbak penjaga toko itu pun tersenyum.

"Yaudah, karena kalian sering beli Sea Salt Ice Cream disini, terus kebetulan kalian lagi bokek. Ice Cream Magnumnya, saya gratisin deh!" Kata si mbak penjaga toko sambil tersenyum, padahal ada pepatah bilang 'orang yang kebanyakan tersenyum itu bukan sehat, tapi gila.'. Tiba-tiba back ground dibelakang Roxas jadi bling-bling gimanaaa gitu, maklum, doi yang lagi bokek dapet gratisan. Ceritanya nggak modal gitu… *author ditebas pake keyblade oleh Roxas*

"Wah, makasih ya, mbak." Kata Pence berbinar-binar, udah nggak sabar nyambit muka Hayner pake Ice Cream. Tetapi setelah Pence pikir-pikir, kurang kerjaan juga nyambit muka Hayner pake Ice Cream mahal. Sayang-sayang, Ice Creamnya, kan gratisan.

Setelah mereka puas mendapat Ice Cream Magnum, mereka berdadah-dadah pada mbak penjaga toko dan berlari ke arah menara jam yang ada di Twillight town. Setelah berebut mengambil tempat duduk *yaowoh, ngambil tempat duduk aja berebut*, mereka membuka Ice Cream mereka.

"Astojiim! Es krimnya udah meleleh luber-luber gini!" Kata Hayner dengan kalimat tidak efektif. Dan lebih parahnya diiyakan oleh Roxas.

"Iya! Harus cepet dimakan nih!" Kata Pence. Lalu empat sekawan itu buru-buru menghabiskan Ice Creamnya.

-One minute later-

"Wua! Leleh banget gini!" (Roxas)

"Cuih! Ice Cream ama coklatnya kecampur! Ndak enak!" (Hayner)

"Untung gratisan…." (Olette)

"Sama kayak diatas aja ah~" (Pence) Author kayaknya salah skrip deh…..

-Two minute later-

"Wogh! Tangan gue lengket nih kena Ice Cream yang luber-luber ntuh." Keluh Roxas sambil menjilati tangannya, padahal dikantong celananya ada tissue basah…..

"Tangan gue juga! Mana ni es krim lengket banget lagi! Padahal rasa es krimnya hambar!" Keluh pence juga, sambil menjilati tangannya, padahal dikantong bajunya ada tissue basah juga.

"Gue bingung…." Gumam Olette sambil melihat Roxas dan Hayner bergantian.

"Bingung kenapa, Let?"

"Seinget gue, lo berdua ada tissue di kantong celana kalian kan?" Roxas dan Hayner langsung membongkar-bongkar kantongnya dengan ganas. Ternyata ada….

"Begoners…" Komen Pence singkat, masih menjilati sekitar mulutnya yang penuh coklat. Lalu mereka diam sambil memandangi matahari sore dari atas menara tersebut.

"Hei guys." Roxas membuka pembicaraan. " Setelah gue pikir-pikir, kayaknya Sea Salt Ice Cream lebih enak deh. Lebih WUAH! *?* Gimanaa gitu." Gumam Roxas. Hayner pun mengangguk.

" Iya, Sea Salt Ice Cream juga nggak gampang leleh." Kata Hayner.

"Terus nggak terlalu manis kayak coklat yang ada di Ice Cream Magnum itu." Tambah Olette.

"Untung tadi dapet gratisan." Semua melihat ke Pence. "Maksud gue, Sea Salt Ice Cream tuh, rasanya nggak hambar gitu." Semua pun terdiam kembali. Lalu Hayner berdiri dengan cepat, tadinya kawan-kawannya mengira Hayner mau bunuh diri, ternyata Cuma berdiri kok.

" Kalo gitu sekarang kita beli Sea Salt Ice Cream!" kata Hayner sambil lurus menunjuk kedepan padahal didepan ada burung gagak lewat. Semua bersweatdrop ria, 'Ini orang gila ato kumat sih…' batin semuanya.

"Tapi kan kita tadi udah makan Ice Cream, Ner!" kata Olette.

"Tapi gue nggak puas kalo Cuma makan Ice Cream Agne—" Omongan Hayner terpotong.

"Ice Cream Magnum, Ner."

"Iya, es krim Magnum itu doang. Gue kurang asupan garam dari Sea Salt Ice Cream!" Kata Hayner sambil duduk kembali.

"Yah, kalo dipikir-pikir nggak enak juga sih kalo musim panas kayak gini, nggak makan Sea Salt Ice Cream, rasanya da yang kurang." Gumam Roxas. Olette dan Pence mengiyakan.

"Pokoknya Sea Salt Ice Cream itu bukan tandingannya Ice Cream Magnum ntuh! Sea Salt Ice Cream is the best Ice Cream ever!" Teriak Hayner

"Oke! Lets go beli Sea Salt Ice Cream! Roxas yang bayar yaaa!"

"NGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Kwak, Kwak, Kwak

* * *

-SSIC-

* * *

"Eh… Beli Sea Salt Ice Cream juga? Nggak radang dingin mulut kalian ntuh?" Kata mbak penjaga toko. Olette mengangguk.

"Iya, hehehe." Lalu mbak penjaga toko tersebut, mengambil 4 batang Sea Salt Ice Cream dan memberikannya pada Olette.

"Gratis nggak nih mbak?" Tanya Pence. Mbak penjaga toko tertawa,

"Iya deh gratis!" Semua pun berterima kasih pada mbak penjaga toko dan pergi menuju menara Twillight Town lagi.

"Yosh! Hari ini selesai dengan Sea Salt Ice Cream!" Teriak Hayner. Semua tertawa.

"Besok jangan sampai kena radang dingin ya."

* * *

-SSIC-

* * *

-In Usual Spot-

"Lho…. PADA KEMANA INI?" Teriak Roxas. Semua sohibnya pada hilang entah kenapa dan entah dimana. "Jangan-jangan pada kena radang dingin lagi!" Tebak Roxas.

Tring!

Handphone Blackberry Curve 9300 seken *jiah* milik Roxas berbunyi. Nge-heng bentar dulu, maklum, hape seken.

'Wah SMS beruntun dari sohib-sohib gue nih!' Roxas membuka SMS itu satu-satu.

SMS from Hayner: AAAAAA MULUT GUE DINGIN! Hayner absen!

SMS from Pence: Brr… Mulut gue lebih dingin dari coca-cola, gue kena radang dingin di mulut! DX

SMS from Olette: Saya kena radang dingin, Roxas. Sori nggak bisa ke Usual Spot hari ini. Regard, Olette.

Roxas terdiam.

" I am forever alone!"

* * *

-O-W-A-R-I-

* * *

Muohohoho, abalkah? Gaje kah? Anehkah? Sablengkah?

RnR for my first fict please XDDDD Don't flame me please m(_ _)m orz~


End file.
